People Come, And People Go
by soccer4life19067
Summary: Annabeth comes to New York on a feildtrip...with her boyfriend. What happens when she meets Percy? Read to find out! Before TLO! Percabeth later! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BE NICE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. TAKES PLACE BEFORE TLO (BECAUSE I DIDN'T FINISH IT YET :P).**

"Miss. Chase the plane is leaving and unless you want to stay in the San Frisco airport for a week I suggest you get on the plane now!" Mrs. Cray, my fat faced teacher called.

"Are you coming Annabeth?" My boyfriend, Brandon, called from the terminal.

"I'll be right there Brandon." I called back

It was the 16th of October my school was going to New York City to study some of the art museums there, but I really didn't want to go! First, because Mrs. Cray hated me! Second, because I was told to watch Mt. Tam and my notebook (where I had been keeping record of the clouds) showed that the clouds where getting bigger and darker then darker and bigger. And lastly, because I really did not want to meet Percy. I hadn't exactly told Percy about my boyfriend, especially after what I did last summer. I thought that I would be safe from Percy in the museums, but I had three free days. I could run into him at any time during those days.

"Miss. Chance, NOW!" Mrs. Cray yelled again.

"Sorry." I grabbed my bags and joined Brandon on the plane.

It was a very long five hour plane ride, not just because I was bored to tears, but because I could not figure out what would happen if I met Percy. Should I say 'Hi' and then run away, or say sorry wrong person? NO! NO! NO!

After what seemed like forever, Brandon called to me from the front of the plane, "Annabeth are you coming or what?"

"Huh…of course, I'll be right there."

I ran to catch-up with him, and then we got on the bus and went to the hotel. On the way to the hotel, Brandon and I started talking.

"Are you ok Annabeth? You have been acting weird ever since we got to the airport." He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just distracted." I tried to change the subject, "Let's just have a fun time while we are here."

"Speaking of fun, a group of us is going to central park later tonight to have a picnic do you want to come? We can go on a romantic carriage ride after we finish."

"Sure, that sounds great!" I tried to put on an excited face.

***

At five o'clock, I was getting my necklace when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Knock knock, may I come in?" My boyfriend called from behind the door.

"Hold on, I will be right there Brandon."

I ran over to the door, and opened it to find my Brandon standing in the door way. He gave me a hug and we went down to the lobby to wait for the other couples. When they got there, we found the blank and the basket, and walked to central park.

It was fun. We talked about how boring the art museums were going to be (which I completely objected to; I was excited to see the museums). And about how Mrs. Cray's nose could pop a balloon.

Then the boys started talking about sports and started playing football. I stood there in amazement as Connor caught the football, dropped the football, slid three feet across the ground, and then started complaining about how much his side hurt.

I giggled at him. I had done things ten times worse and have never said a word. Sometimes it was strange to think about how demigods are so much different from normal people. But we still talk about the same things, do the same things and no one can ever tell the difference. Thinking about this I wondered if I would ever tell Brandon I was a half-blood.

It was about seven o'clock and we were all about to go back to the hotel when Brandon grabbed my hand spun me around. He looked me in the eyes and said, "I promised you a romantic carriage."

"Ok," I said stupidly, and then I started blushing like a fool.

People started awing and singing some dumb song: 'Brandon and Annabeth sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g'. I rolled my eyes and so did he. I giggled as Brandon and I walked away hand and hand, strolling over to the carriage. Once we got there, he helped me up into the carriage. Then, he started talking to the driver. I sat there thinking about how I could tell him the about my secret. Brandon came back and gave me I big smile as sat next to me. We talk for what seemed three minutes, but it had really been a half an hour and we needed to get back to the hotel.

We had gotten off the carriage, and I was heading back to the hotel, when Brandon pulled me over to a park bench. He turned to me and said, "Annabeth you would never keep anything, and so I'm not going to keep anything from you…I love you."

And with that, he kissed me.

After a second or two I pulled back. Looking into his big brown eyes, the only thing I could think about was how honest he thought I was, and how I keep such a big part of my life from him. Maybe I should tell him I was a demigod now.

We sat there for a minute then started walking back to the hotel, but I was still deciding about what I should do. Should I tell my boyfriend that my mom is a Greek god? That I was related to someone that we learned about in history class? It was just too weird.

That's when I fell, tripping over my own two feet. Brandon pulled me to my feet, asking if I was ok.

A nice boy passing by stopped to see if I was all right.

"Oh my Gods! Are you ok?"

I was staring down at my bloody knees, but my head snapped up when I heard the boy say 'Oh my gods'; '_Gods' _notGod.

I looked up into the sea green eyes that looked too familiar to belong to a stranger.

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy are you up yet?" My mom called from the kitchen, "You only have five minutes to get to school!"

You would think that I would have learned by now, but I haven't have had more than ten minutes to get to school all year. So I got up and put on a clean set of clothes (at least I think they were clean), grabbed a blue waffle (yes I said blue waffle) and ran out the door.

On the way to school, I thought I saw Annabeth on a passing bus. I thought I was losing my mind after that. The last time I saw Annabeth was last summer when she was going back to San Francisco. I tried to get her off my mind, but all I could think about all morning was her: her blond hair with a gray streak in it (from when she held the sky on her shoulders), her beautiful gray eyes that sparkled when she is outside.

Before I knew it was lunch time. I found Rachel in the cafeteria and sat down with her.

"Percy are you ok, you seem…distracted?"

"What? Yeah I'm ok."

We sat there for a while just eating our lunches. The silence was killing me, so I tried to make some small talk.

"So…are you doing anything interesting tonight?" she didn't hear me. She was way more focused on doodling in her notebook than anything in the outside world.

"Rachel, Rachel?" nothing was getting through to her. "Woo, look at that?"

"What, where?" she said finally looking up from the notebook of pictures.

"Nothing, no where, I just need to get your nose out of that notebook of yours."

"For what it's not like you where talking to me?"

"Yes I was!"

"Oh sorry about that, I was trying to figure out this drawing."

"Are you doing anything interesting tonight?"

"Yeah I'm going to a movie, you want to come?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"Don't know we normally pick it when we get there."

"Ok sounds fun. What time?"

"About seven o'clock. Meet at the movies."

"Sounds fun!'

The bell rang and we said our goodbyes, and then went to class. It took forever for school for to end. When it was finally over, I all but ran outside. I walked up to our apartment then opened the door; my mom was cleaning up the place.

"Percy is that you?" She called.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey Mom, something smells like its burning."

"Oh, my cookies!"

My Mom ran over to the oven and a puff of smock came out when she opened it. To make things better, the fire alarm went off.

"We get it there's smoke, just shut up!" I yelled into the air thinking it would do something, but of course nothing happened.

My mom put the burring cookies in the sink and started spraying them with water. I turned some fans on and the smoke alarm stopped ringing.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" I said looking at the blue clumps on the pan

"I guess we should just order pizza for dinner, I don't trust myself with the oven again tonight." She said looking into the sink.

"Yeah that sounds good, but can we finish by six-thirty?"

"Sure, are you going anywhere?"

"To the movies with Rachel."

"Are you and Rachel going on a dating now, you have been hanging out a lot?"

"MOM!"

"I'm just saying that…" I cut her off before she could do anymore damage.

"We're friends mom, just friends."

"Well okay than what ever you say, but I would like to know which movie you are going to see?"

"Not sure, we are going to pick it when we get there."

"Well ok, just nothing rated R and be home as soon as it's over, ok?"

"Ok," I said as I grabbed the phone "What do you want on the pizza?"

* * *

"Have fun Percy be safe."

"I will."

"Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yes but it going to have to be off."

"Just call me if you need me."

"Ok mom, good bye."

"Good bye."

I went out the door before my mom could find something else for me to do. I walk to the movies and figured I take the short cut thought certain park. On my I saw some guys playing foot ball. One boy caught the football, dropped the football and skid on the ground for about three feet. I looked up from him and saw some girls giggling. I thought one of them was Annabeth, although I knew it couldn't be her.

_I'm going to have a nice night with Rachel,_ I thought,_ I need to get Annabeth off my mind or I will ruin it._

I walked up to the movie theaters and saw Rachel standing looking at the different movie playing.

I walked up next to her and said, "So . . . what movie do you want to see?"

She jumped then looked at me, "You so scared me!"

"What do you want to see?"

"Don't know you?"

"The action movie sounds kind of cool."

"That was what I was thinking."

"So should get our tackiest?"

"No we are going to sneak in."

"Ha ha very funny."

We got our tickets and our popcorn then found a seat in the theater. It was a good movie; there was a lot of action (so I stayed focused on my movie most of the time), two big explosions and a kiss between the two main charters.

"That was a great," said Rachel as we walked out of the movies "one of the best movies I've seen in a long time!"

"Yeah it was really good, but the kiss was gross."

"Do you not like romance?"

"No."

"So I'm guessing you have never had your first kiss than?"

I remembered last summer Annabeth had always seemed like a friend until that kiss.

"Percy, Percy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried to smile Rachel bout it

"So what now?" she said

"I have to get home right away, my moms orders. I'll see you at school then?"

"Yeah I'll see you at school on Monday then."

"Bye Rachel."

"Later Percy."

I was walking back home through Central park when I saw a guy and a girl about my age. The girl had two big cuts from her knees to the top of her shins. I stopped to see if she was ok.

"Oh my Gods are you ok?" I said, looking at the girl's bloody knees.

Her head shot up and I was sitting there looking into the beautiful gray eyes that I have seen thousands of times before.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, SO HERE IS YOUR NEW YEARS PRESENT! HAPPY 2010! P.S. THANK YOU TO PERCABETHGIRL13 FOR THE EDITING JOB (CHECK OUT HER STORIES, THEY ARE AWESOME!). HAPPY READING!**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

I felt so sick. He was here. He was looking into my eyes and I was straying at his. We stood there for about 30 seconds (I wished we stayed longer). I felt like I was going to pass out. I shut my eyes tight, feeling dizzier and dizzier by the seconded and then, I heard his sweet voice.

"Annabeth are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost, no, you look even worse than a ghost!"

"Thanks Percy." I said sitting on the ground then Brandon got between us.

"Who are you?" Brandon seemed mad, he does that when he doesn't know what was going on, and I cut in before something bad happened.

"Brandon this is Percy, one of my friends from a camp that I went to in the summer." I said. Both guys looked down at me with loads of sympathy.

"Hey Wise Girl what are you doing here?" Percy said kneeling down next to me and putting a hand on my back

"What did you call her?"

"Brandon it's a nickname, I call him Seaweed Brain." I said giving Percy a smile or the best of a simile I could mange with being this dizzy.

Percy gave me a look like 'ha ha very funny' then a look that said 'what are you doing here'?

"Fieldtrip." I said but he was still giving me a look. Then he pointed to Brandon. Brandon put up a fist. I looked at him and lowered his fist and took his hand.

"He's my boyfriend Percy."

Percy just sat there looking at Brandon then looking at me, then he smiled but it looked fake. "I'm really happy for you, both of you."

"Thanks." I said.

"Come on Annabeth lets go back to the hotel, we don't need to get in trouble with Mrs. Cray again."

He started to walk away, but I just sitting on the ground with my knees covered in blood and the world spinning around faster and faster.

Looking at Percy I saw a new look come across his face. It looked like disappointment, but I couldn't figure out why he looked that way. Trying to think too much hurt, and I grabbed my head in pain. Percy looked at me and said, "Annabeth you really don't look good. Are you sick or have you just seen a spider?"

"Ha ha very funny, but… I am sick," I lied, I looked at his sweet smile and I wanted to spend more time with him, "Hey I have a day off on Sunday you want to hang out, just the two of us?"

"Sure that sounds fun," a real smile came to his face, "meet me right here?"

"Sounds great!" I said then looked up the road to see Brandon, but he was gone. I lay on the ground and said, "I'm going to either die or Mrs. Cray is going to kill me, I don't know what worse!"

Percy lay next to me and said "Just plain old dying, I'm sure that you could fight off anything if you set your mind to it."

"Percy that's so sweat!" I said as he stared to turn the color of a ripe tomato. I stood up try to cover that I was blushing like an idiot. Then a new thought rushed in to my head (which was still on over load from what happened earlier) where was my hotel? How far did I have to walk to get back there, and would my knees be able to take it?

"You need to get back to your hotel, huh?" Percy said reading my mind again.

"Yeah I do, but I don't know how to get there from here."

"Well first thing is do you know the address of the place?"

"I think its some where on 34th." I said.

"You look like a 6 year old trying to figure out what way is left and what way is right!" Percy said with that goofy smile on his face.

"At least I know that I came from some were in that direction." I said pointing through the park.

"Well I'll walk you back then." Percy said jumping to his feet.

"I'm not going to get lost."

"And that's the stubborn 6 year old inside of you."

I started to walk, or wobble away, but he easily caught up with me. We were walking in the park and Percy started rambling on about what he misses most about camp. Percy eventually said, "I have to ask…how did you meet Mister Anger Management?"

"Percy he's still my boyfriend. Just because he's not here you can't bag on him."

"Sorry, force of habit. But really how did you two meet? "

"He goes to the same school as I do. One day I was sitting on the shore watching Mt. Tam and he just appeared then sat next to me just… tarted talking to me. We were there for hours and he asked me to be his girlfriend." I said with a smile then I stopped, my head was spinning again faster and faster and it never stopped. I stumbled over to the nearest tree and held on to it.

"Hey! Annabeth are you okay?"

"Just fine," I said lying through my teeth, "we need to keep walking."

"No way. You need to sit and take a break or you are going to pass out." Right on cue I blacked out. See nothing but Percy's face.


End file.
